1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connector assemblies, such as connector assemblies for liquid and/or air flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is now common to apply cold and compression to a traumatized area of a human body to facilitate healing and prevent unwanted consequences of the trauma. Cold packing with ice bags or the like traditionally has been used to provide deep core cooling of a body part. Elastic wraps are often applied to provide compression. It will be appreciated that these traditional techniques are quite uncontrollable. For example, the temperature of an ice pack will, of course, change when the ice melts, and it has been shown that the application of elastic wraps and, consequently, the pressure provided by the same, varies considerably even where the wrappers are experienced individuals. Because of these and other difficulties, many in the field have turned to more complex arrangements which include cooling units for maintaining a desired temperature through a splint or other heat exchanger. Some of these units also provide compressive pressure.
Prior art connectors that attach heat exchangers to a controller that supplies air flow and liquid flow are problematic. They are problematic because: (a) the connectors are not easily operated (i.e., the connections are not easily made or broken); (b) users cannot readily appreciate how to orient the connector for making the connection; and (c) a mistake in a user identifying a type of heat exchanger can cause it be connected to a controller that may, for example, supply too high a pressure for liquid and/or air flow and, thereby, raise safety issues.
A prior connector apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,878. As described therein, at least one of the connectors in the housing includes a latching structure to securely latch the connector apparatus to a mating component. However, connectors having an integrated latching structure are relatively more expensive to manufacture, and require more precise alignment of respective mating components.